Survivor: Tasmania
|season=1 |winner= |numberofepisodes=13 |numberofdays=15 |numberofcastaways=18 |tribes= |maintwist=Island Chest |filminglocation=Freycinet Peninsula, Tasmania, Australia |seasonrun=July 18, 2019 – |video= Suitman's Survivor Tasmania (Original Intro) |nextseason= }} is the first season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 18, 2019. Production The Third Generation was announced on July 5, 2019, with applications for the first season - Tasmania - opening on July 7, 2019, and closing one week later on July 14. 37 people applied, 19 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on July 16, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after the places in Tasmania - Akaroa, wearing blue, Kayena, in grey, and Lutana, with orange. Twists * Island Chest: This season a chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Crypt A.' | 15, Student California, USA | | rowspan="3" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Maddie G.' | 18, Student North Carolina, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Slothy R.' | 14, Student London, UK | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'AJ C.' | 23, Marketing Waco, TX | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Billy V.' | 19, Gas Attendant New Jersey, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Blake R.' | 22, Stripper Texas, USA | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Evan T.' | 21, Student New Orleans, LA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 17, Game Designer New Jersey, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Technician Raleigh, NC | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Jimmy T.' | 22, Economist New York, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 24, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Justin L.' | 19, Student Indiana, USA | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Kolby A.' | 18, Panhandler Houston, TX | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | 25, Student Connecticut, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Sam P.' | 18, Student New York, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Tina H.' | 16, Forensics Hartford, CT | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Zac L.' | 16, Basketball Coach San Francisco, CA | | | | |} The Game Voting Table } Crypt}} | Maddie}} | TBC}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-1 | 6-0 | TBC |- | | align="left"| AJ | - | | - |- | | align="left"| Billy | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Blake | | - | |- | | align="left"| Evan | - | | - |- | | align="left"| Jack | - | | - |- | | align="left"| James | - | | - |- | | align="left"| Jayson | | - | |- | | align="left"| Jimmy | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Julian | | - | |- | | align="left"| Justin | | - | |- | | align="left"| Kolby | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Sagar | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Sam | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Slothy | | - | |- | | align="left"| Tina | - | | - |- | | align="left"| Zac | - | - | - |- | | align="left"| Maddie | - | | colspan="1" |- | | align="left"| Crypt | | colspan="2" |} Gallery Akaroa Screencap.png Kayena Screencap.png Lutana Screencap.png Akaroa Insignia.png Kayena Insignia.png Lutana Insignia.png Akaroa.png Kayena.png Lutana.png Category:Seasons